Strong hearts
by Not all of us are real
Summary: Laxus and Gajeel are going on a quest together for a week and are forced to get to know each other. Will it go as Makarov has planned, better or worse? Laxus and Gajeel might learn a thing or two about each other. Laxeel in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice bright day when Gajeel went to the guild, cause he needed a job so that he actually could pay for his rent. Gajeel stood outside, almost weighing the thought of being kicked out of his home, because he felt too lazy to do anything, or if he really should take a job so that he could pay for his house. He hesitated but opened the door slowly and walked inside of the guild. Fairy tail really was the greatest place for him. He really did feel accepted, well almost everybody accepted him, the only person not being able to was Laxus Dreyar, the lightning dragon slayer. It bugged him somehow, that he felt like Laxus still hadn't forgiven him for the shit he had to do because of the bastard Jose.

Gajeel walked through the hall silently, while some of the girls, including Levy, kept looking at him like he was the last piece of cake. He hated to admit it but he liked getting some attention for his good looks, even though he had his piercings, he still looked badass as hell.

Gajeel walked to the other end of the room to end up at the quest board where he started looking through some of the jobs available. There wasn't really something that really caught his attention, until he suddenly saw it. It was a quest to get some strong mages to take down an extremely strong beast in the mountains, the monster was big and was a giant thread to the people living near the mountains, because the beast weekly would show up randomly in town and kill the citizens fiercely, without mercy. This quest would take about five days.

The iron dragon slayer slowly reached up after the quest so that he could take it to Mirajane so she could check him off, but then suddenly a bigger hand shot out faster than gajeel's and took the quest before his eyes and ripped of the paper before him.

Gajeel felt his rage build up inside him so he turned around to go after the damn idiot who took his job from him, but he quickly stumbled into something big and massive. Gajeel was frozen for a second on the thing he just walked into, but it wasn't a thing, it was Laxus. Gajeel only took a step back to glare up at the idiot who had just stolen his job while he clenched his fists. Laxus had felt Gajeel walk into him and choose to ignore him, until he got smacked in the head with such great force, that he fell to the floor.

"Hey you damn brat, don't hit me because YOU walked into me!" Laxus said, he slowly felt anger rush up in his mind, he suddenly got back on his feet and gave Gajeel a hard punch to the guts, so he got on his knees.

"You are the damn brat, for taking my job from me. I saw that request first and ya know it!" Gajeel grunted in his position and faced Laxus. They glared at each other for what felt like eternity, then a loud voice saying "STOP" cut through the mass of rage and caught the two dragon slayers' attention.

Master Makarov was on a chair at the bar, looking at the ridiculous fight in front of him done by his grandson and Gajeel. When The guild master knew he had their attention he spoke. "You damn kids have got way too many problems with each other. How am I supposed to stop this?"

Mirajane was right beside Makarov and decided to whisper to master Makarov so he was filled in.

"Excuse me guild master but I do know what happened. Gajeel got in here and started looking at jobs and suddenly Laxus stood from his seat and did the same. It seems that Laxus took the quest that Gajeel had set his eyes on." Mirajane told him all the while Gajeel and Laxus stared daggers at each other.

When Makarov had processed the words through, he got an idea to make both of the dragon slayers learn from this.

"I have come to a conclusion. Both of you have to go on this job together, so you two maybe can learn to be more friendly towards each other and if you still hate each other after you come back to the guild, you have to clean the guild house for a year."

Laxus and Gajeel dropped their jaws to the floor and looked at the guild master, like he had grown a second head. "What the hell gramps!? We can't stand each other!" Laxus exclaimed.

Gajeel just stared and stared at them both, until he could find his words. "What the fuck! We can't. We will more likely kill each other!"

Laxus snorted at this, almost forgetting what was assigned the two.

"You will never be able to beat me and I would most like kill you" Laxus said with an evil smirk.

Gajeel wanted to stay calm but ended up clenching his fists so tight that he poked holes in his palms with the sharp nails of his. He wanted so badly to retort, but knew inside of himself that he wasn't as strong as Laxus. Not yet at least.

This surprised Laxus and Makarov a bit, they definitely did see that Gajeel had his hands smeared in his own blood. The iron dragon slayer actually remained silent, without passing any insult over to the other dragon slayer. This was certainly new behavior.

"When do we need to leave, Laxus?" Was the only reply the lightning dragon slayer got from the iron eater. This made Laxus lose his mind. ,, is the metal head okay right now? Did I hit him a bit too hard?,, Laxus was at a loss for words, until his grandfather talked for him. "You two will be taking the ferry to the island in about two hours, so hurry up and pack your bags for about a week."

Gajeel slowly nodded and went out the guild to get to his home so that he could pack. Laxus was still mute and stared with wide eyes at Gajeel's back as he left the guild. "What the hell just happened gramps?" Was the only thing Laxus could mutter.

"I think he just agreed to do this job with you, that and he just took that rough insult of your's and didn't even throw one back at you." Was all Makarov could answer.

"Yeah well it looks like I have to be nicer if he tries this hard too." Laxus said, feeling a little amazed that the metal head could be this way. Laxus began walking out of the guild too and soon ended up at his house.

 **This is the first chapter of Strong Hearts. I really do love this pairing and have got some inspiration from the other Laxeel fanfics on this site. I would love to see some reviews and requests so that you readers also could have a part in this. Please review** **3**


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus was waiting down at the docks, but Gajeel hadn't shown up yet and it annoyed him quite a bit. He couldn't seem to get the metal head off of his mind either and it made his situation worse. He was going to spend a week with that dufus, searching for some big animal. How could this be any worse?

The other dragon slayer finally made it to the docks and went over to meet up with Laxus.

Laxus saw Gajeel walking over to him and felt himself get a bit more relieved, that the metal head made it just in time. But Gajeel only stood beside him and didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong? Scared of getting on the ferry?" Laxus said teasingly, trying to get the other to talk, so that it wasn't such an awkward situation for them both.

"I ain't afraid of water. I just hate the motion sickness." Gajeel said, looking miserable as hell. Laxus somehow felt bad for Gajeel, because he knew that the motion sickness was worse on the iron dragon slayer, than it was on himself.

It was finally time to get on the ferry and they made their way on it with ease. There wasn't much space, only a booth for four was unoccupied, and they were quick to take a seat on each bench, in front of each other. After almost all of the other passengers had taken their seat, two other men came over to the dragon slayers' booth and took a seat beside each slayer.

The man who sat beside Gajeel, looked like he was really build, he had short red hair, he had some piercings in his ears and a piercing in his eyebrow, he also had a scar that ran over his cheek and he was pretty handsome.

The guy who sat beside Laxus, was also very build and he had long black hair, which looked a little messy, he was a little cleaner from body art, but still had a tattoo running along his neck. He too, looked like a handsome devil.

All four were quiet, until Gajeel fumbled around so that he could listen to some of his music in piece, with his eyes closed, trying to get away from the motion sickness. Laxus saw this and did the same too. After a bit of time, when the ferry had started moving, Gajeel felt that he was being watched and opened his eyes slowly, only to catch the two men looking at him. He thought that they would look away as soon as he had caught them both staring at him, but he was surprised to find out that they were still staring at him.

"What?" Gajeel growled, making Laxus look at the two men who had joined them. "Oh, we are just looking at you. Sorry, I must have forgotten my manners. I'm Bran and my friend here is Mateo. Who are you, beautiful?" The redhead replied, pointing at Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer was at a loss for words. Laxus heard it all through his music and was taken aback. Someone had just flirted with Gajeel? "His name is Gajeel and I am Laxus." The lightning dragon slayer answered. "That is a pretty name, I like the way it's pronounced, Gajeel." Bran replied, while he was putting his arm around the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel was frozen and felt really uncomfortable and Laxus could tell, because he already felt bad with the motion sickness. "Okay, that is not such a good idea." Laxus said, pointing at the redhead with his arm around Gajeel.

"Why not? He hasn't said anything so why can't I do this? Is he yours?" The redhead said, getting tired of the blonde already. Laxus felt anger rise in him. "It's because if he gets angry, he will probably beat your sorry ass." Laxus said, feeling tempted to hurt him. Gajeel on the other hand, somehow felt a little happy inside by the way Laxus had defended him. "Huh? You really think that this little princess would want to beat me? No way this little guy could even hurt me." Bran said with a mocking tone.

"Okay your son of a bitch. You have no fucking right to say such things about me! I can kill you with the snap of my fingers and I won't give any mercy to a worthless worm like you." Gajeel growled, removing the arm around him and punching the dude right in the jaw, so hard that they all heard a loud "crack". Laxus laughed right away, while the black haired guy, Mateo, helped his friend up and away from the booth. Now Gajeel and Laxus were once again alone together.

"Those douchbags had the nerve to flirt with me, I'm a guy for crying out loud!" Gajeel exclaimed, blushing at the thought of another man taking interest in him. Laxus of course saw that and began laughing more. Gajeel only tried to ignore it and getting his blush away. Then he just remembered something.

"Thanks." Was the only thing Laxus heard from Gajeel. Laxus stared with wide eyes at Gajeel like he had grown a second, because Gajeel didn't just say thanks, did he? "Huh?" Was Laxus' question. "Thanks for backing me up." Gajeel replied. Laxus soon remembered that he had told the other punks that they shouldn't mess with Gajeel, because he knew that he could beat them.

"It's no big deal. Are things like these happening to you a lot?" Laxus asked. Gajeel heard it all and blushed yet again. "Well... Some guys have given me a lot of attention and put some moves on me, but they always end up with a fist in their face. What about you? Any guys ever tried to get with you?" Gajeel replied.

Laxus thought about that for a while and answered "There has been some guys trying to seduce me and they were mostly the bottoming guys. I always just told them that I wasn't gay." Gajeel didn't think it was possible for guys to have the courage to flirt with Laxus. He is too scary for that.

"I didn't think that there could be anyone who would be brave enough to do that." Gajeel said while chuckling. Laxus thought about it and began laughing too. This wasn't going that bad after all. Maybe this was going to be a nice trip.

They saw the ferry was getting close to the island, so the dragon slayers picked up their bags and got ready to leave.


End file.
